Chapter Four - Border of Life, Death, and Phantasm
Return to Fiction by Daniel696 ---- When we returned to the Scarlet Devil Mansion, I decided to take a look at what Sanzu no Kawa (The Sanzu River) really looks like, but first I went to Kourindou to ask for some ghost-repelling charms or amulets, but he said he didn't have anything like that. And so I decided to go to the Hakurei Shrine for the slim chance that I could ask (or barter) for an anti-ghost charm. When I reached the shrine I saw Reimu sweeping the porch so I shouted: "Reimu, I'd like to ask you something!!!" And so she looked up from her sweeping and noticed me running up to the shrine, so she put her broom to the side. "What do you want now?" I quickly reached the porch of the shrine. "Would you happen to have some Anti-Ghost charms, like ones that keep ghosts away from you. "As a matter of fact I do, but this time, its gonna cost you, no more free stuff, ok?" I sighed, and replied "Fine." "Do you plan on going into Hakugyokurou or the Netherworld?" Should I or should I not...hmm...Well its a day off for me so why not? I replied to her question with the answer, "As a matter of fact, yes I am." "Well I can help get you there, but that will cost you as well." "How much?" "1200￥" "Alright then, lets go." I then saw a green haired girl come from behind a doorway and stop to look at us, she was in a maid uniform. That must be Ruukoto, Reimu's robotic maid. "Who is that?" I asked, playing dumb again. "Oh, she's my robotic maid, Ruukoto, I haven't used her in a while, I just took her back out of one my storage closets today. Shes been in there so long that I nearly forgot about her." "I never knew you had a robotic maid." "Not many people do." "Does she have a name?" "Yes, her name is Ruukoto." "Interesting." "Well then, hello, Ruukoto." "Hello." "Shall we be on our way then?" As I began to walk out the front door, Reimu grabbed my arm. "What?" I asked "Payment first." I sighed and gave her the 1200 yen she requested. "Thank you." she said and then let go of my arm. She then flung me over her shoulder and we were off. On the trip there, she commented on how heavy I was but I payed no mind to it. Also on the way there reimu put me down to rest her acheing arm. We noticed a slacking Shinigami, who was sleeping under a tree right next to Sanzu no Kawa, who I recognized quite well (I took a few pictures with my digital camera that I got from a certain Tengu.) When we got across the Sanzu River, we saw Shikieki Yamaxanadu sitting on Higan staring into the mist of the river. Reimu put me down and said, "This is as far as I'm gonna take you, my shoulder is killing me." Shikieki noticed us talking about 5 meters away. We said hello to her and before we could start up a conversation, Reimu announced her departure and left. I asked her if she could lead me to Hakugyokurou and she agreed but as we turned to leave we found the one and only Youmu Konpaku watching us. "No need, I can lead him to Hakugyokurou, you stay here and enjoy your mid-day break." Shikieki held no objection and simply nodded. I showed her the picture I took of the slacking shinigami and she got into an annoyed fury, thanked me for the information and quickly got up and flew across the river, apparently it wasn't break time for Komatchi Onozuka yet. Youmu and I quickly made our own departance and headed for the Mansion, and commenced dialogue as appropriate. "So," I asked, "how long have you been working as a gardener for Yuyuko Saigyouji. "Ever since I was deemed old enough for the task, though I have been training long since." She replied as we walked through the Netherworld. "Do you enjoy doing such work?" "Quite greatfully, the Konpaku family has served the Saigyouji family for generations. "I'm guessing that job does not only include gardening." "You are quite accurate, my job is not only to serve the Saigyouji family as their gardener but as their servent as well, which mandates a variaty of tasks to necessarily undertake as well a few unnecessary but preferably wished to be brought about by the Saigyouji family, which of course as you realize, is only currently occupied by one member, the well known as the Ghost of death by many and the contemporary owner of the Hakugyokurou Mansion, Miss Yuyuko of the Saigyouji clan or family, which ever you fancy." "Thats a way with words." She chuckled. "I have a very expanse vocabulary, I have always been fond of words ever since I was miniscule sibling." She followed. "Does that include vulgarous words as well?" I replied humurously We both guffawed and doubled up. "Hahaha, alright now its my turn to ask a few questions." "Ok then." "Whats your name anyway?" "Keita Yunumei." "Whats your purpose coming here?" "I desired to enjoy the day with you and your mistress." "Hmm, are you the new well known outsider thats the new daytime gate guard of the Scarlet Devil Mansion?" "Yep thats me." "Interesting." Then the mansion was in sight. And we saw Yuyuko sitting on the porch of the shrine-like structure in front of the mansion. She noticed us almost immediately, we then headed directly to the structure. Yuyuko asked Youmu who she brought along with her. "He wished to enjoy the day with us, he is the outsider whom is now the new daytime gate guard of the Sacrlet Devil Mansion." "Thats quite interesting Youmu." "Very, Ojou-sama." Youmu replied, nodding her head in concurance." "It is quite interesting to meet someone who can cause instant death in the blink of an eye." I voiced. "Please come in, make yourself at home." Yuyuko said happily, and opened the door for me. And so I did. "The trip through Muenzuka must've been exausting." Yuyuko said expressing concern for my well being. "Not only that but extremely dangerous, too." Youmu added in thoughtfully. I smiled and replied "Not when you have a shrine maiden carring you through the whole way." "I see..." "What made you express interst in coming to a hazardous place like this?" Youmu asked. ---- * Back to Chapter Three - Immortal Daze‎ Category:Fanfiction